Love's True Colours
by Children of Summer
Summary: Morgana's fate is intertwined with Arthur's in a manner that is borderline dramatic. Will Uther's hatred towards old religion persevere and how will it affect her and the Crown Prince's bond of fourteen years? Especially with Merlin's intrusive nature and Gwen's secretive behaviour. Meanwhile, the Camelot is unsafe, as a stranger from the past makes an unwelcoming entrance.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

A young woman was sat near the fireplace, head tucked in silky cushions with her long raven hair spread across them, resembling ripe rapes' vine in Southern gardens. While outside the wind was blowing fiercely, sending shivers across the night folk's furry bodies. The queen of winter has befallen the country, at last, taking back joy and cheer from any living thing standing on her way. Alas, she didn't dare to steal the King's warden affections for his son. Nor, she thought it suitable to lessen the pain, at least.

It was past midnight and the only reason Morgana's restless mind couldn't be at peace was in the account of him.

Him. It's always been only him. From the moment a little girl met her childhood companion - it was by design their fates aligned. But it was her will that persisted she stayed by his side through years and years. Her ardent wish has been to be of service to him, despite her inklings sometimes to turn back time and escape this monotonous life; the neverending circle of Arthur Pendragon's cage that became her heart.

She used to resent him. With every fibre in her body; she desired to pour icy water over her burning soul.

'Torturous, treacherous mind!' Morgana cried, closing her eyes with force.


	2. Chapter 2: Old relations

The lady's raven hair was woven down her waist in swirls of silk. Lips - scarlet. Cheeks tinted-rosily and Moonlight's kissed skin basking in the light of hundred candles. Her greeny irises stirred storms within the castle's walls: she was the epitome of desire, and nothing and no one could ever compete with her ravishing beauty.

The said maiden made her way through the crowd of haughty knights and servants, almost like a swan, who glides its way on the surface of a lake in Autumn. With grace but cautiously.

She was content with having all of the court's eyes on her, although she knew the consequences of being the_ favourite_ of Uther. Her position as a ward of the king may have granted her safety as a babe she once was. However, she has blossomed now. This either be the time her fate rested with one of the noble lords or, she fell prey to one of the Camelot's innumerable enemies.

Once a princess by blood, was she subjected to remain a Lady by her newfound captive's status for eternity? _"Could I ever be more than that?" _

She sighed, lost in her conflicting thoughts, until a pair of solemn eyes caught her attention briefly, becoming her to approach the grand table at once.

"Morgana, dear child, the feast is about to commence," Uther said, a condensing smile crossing his lips.

Morgana suppressed her inner resistance to her inferior position in the subtlety of the king's voice and bowed in courtesy, before sitting at a table on the right sight of him.

"I believe Arthur is still in the company of his brutish fellows in the tavern? Surely, he will join us tonight for this special occasion?" She took a prolonged sip of wine, the goblet's gems illuminated in her eyes, and slowly turned her head to face Uther.

This sort of provocation seemed to have a desired effect on the king. His warm demeanour changed dramatically: brows knitted in confusion and a sombre expression occupying his face, giving away to something sinister in his stance. Something that Morgana loved to play with. It was her revenge for having being trapped for twenty-five years in one place with no mention of her true lineage, and her family's heirlooms wasted away for the sake of Camelot's prosperous future.

Morgana bit her lip in anticipation of what would happen to the prince now. It was Arthur's fault after all. Surely, she cared about him but sometimes he was so insufferable that it was impossible not to use him to her own advantage.

"This boy-"

"Your Majesty, Sire is coming!"

Morgana grimaced at the sight of Arthur's manservant appearing out of thin air with his ever so nonchalant smile and treacherously handsome face. His unabashed loyalty to the stubborn prince got the better of her. At times, she wished someone would be just as devoted to her like Merlin was to Arthur. Even though they had a secret of their own between the three of them, she never could have something as close to their unbreakable bond.

_'Maybe there was someone…a long time ago.'_

Morgana shivered, turning around. "Have you just said something, Merlin?"

Seeing the royal ward's confusion seeping from her cold but fine features, Merlin shook his head and offered her a meek smile, "Milady looks unusually pale today, maybe another glass of Camelot's finest wine will do?"

He leant in close about to fill in her goblet but Morgana ceased his action with her hand on his sleeve. " 'Tis quite alright. We are yet to greet our guests."

Merlin nodded but stayed rooted in his place."Milady?"

Her heart started pounding loudly in her chest. She looked around the hall frantically seeking someone. Someone the voice belonged to. _I am not mad. No! That voice was in my head. Little boy. A druid boy. A hallucination? Who has ever been there for me?! No one! Apart from-_

_"You dare think so."_

Morgana gasped and tugged forcibly at Merlin's hand. The scene caught Uther's attention.

"Dear child, what is it?"

Only now Morgana realised she was still holding Merlin's wrist, the young man like a deer became frozen with fear of the proximity of their bodies. She let go of this wretched fabric at last, that nearly cost her her own reputation, and feigning tiredness, excused herself for a moment in privacy.

"My dear, the servants may accompany you to your chamber. I do not wish for you to wander off alone."

Uther's concern was ridiculous but Morgana succumbed. She knew better than to anger him, especially with Arthur's absence. Surprisingly, Gwen has been missing ever since she last attended to Morgana this morning as well. Having her own suspicions that finally her maid found a sweetheart, she pondered it could go unseen. She wouldn't trade her dear friend's happiness for anything. Even her comforting company, that the young ward was in a dire need of right that instant.

"Thank you, milord."

She stood up, bowed and made her way through the hall again. Just as before, elegantly, her inner state of mind could never interfere with her poise in public. She would not waver in front of them. Few more steps separated her from the entrance door, Uther's servants right there, waiting to escort her. However, the more Morgana was closing the distance, the more she felt a nagging feeling in her chest that something was wrong. Somehow she felt the presence of someone from her past. She needed to stay, perhaps, to find out a reasonable explanation to all of this. Should she warn of imminent danger Arthur or-...Merlin? Nonsense thought Morgana. It was utter nonsense. She would not compromise herself.

_"Did you miss me, Morgana?"_

"Mord-"

The minute Morgana's knees were about to give in, strong hands encircled her waist, gently lifting her up.

Through her heavy eyelids, she saw a glimpse of her saviour. Golden hair. Red coat. And a familiar arrogant smile, gracing his lips.

_Arthur._

"I see you are stunned to see my brilliant self, for one I'm flattered."

The hall erupted in awe at the presence of their long-awaited Crown Prince.

She wanted to reply so badly. To counter argue, alas her hazy mind was incoherent to produce any kind of intellectual wording that would keep up with their usual conversational antics.

Arthur's eyes gleamed victoriously and he whispered close to her ear. "Uh-huh, what now, Morgana, did I render you speechless as well?"

_Annoying princeling!_

Prepared to pinch his chest, she reached up only to give him a wrong impression. Immediately, Arthur put her arm around his neck and gripped her tightly against his chest.

_Sweet peas, his is as stupid as his stony muscular body is. Put me down! And what of that strange smell of oranges and lavender? Did he sneak into my room?_

The hall erupted in another set of applause as King Uther went to greet the procession of Camelot's guests.

The court was anticipating another royal visitors. Noblemen and their ladies conversing amongst themselves as to who was coming. Even pesky servants were engaged in quiet talks. Which gave the prince the freedom to carry his childhood's companion to her chamber without a single soul questioning her wellbeing.

For that Morgana was grateful. And for the fact that Merlin was still entertaining the hard-to-please members of the nobility, who would definitely scrutinise his every wrong move. She smiled inwardly.

Engrossed in her reverie, Morgana didn't notice the side looks the prince was giving her as he carried her through dimly lit corridors, up the stairs to her tower, nor the way a certain maid ushered him out as soon as he laid Morgana tenderly on her bed.

She only roused in the middle of the night to Gwen's soft fingers caressing her hair. For a moment, Morgana studied her friend's face: Gwen was fast asleep with the corners of her mouth up.

_Hopefully, it wasn't one of the stable boys - it would not do her good. If it was a nice manservant...they are shy typically, might be, such as...Merlin. Oh no! Not him!_

Morgana glanced one more time at the sleeping girl and carefully extricated Gwen's fingers from her now dishevelled locks.

_My mind is a strange place as of tonight._

She stood up, her gown's skirts falling with a tad on the floor, and proceeded to her vanity. To Morgana's astonishment what she saw in the grand mirror was not at all what she expected. Her face was, indeed, quite pale. Paler than ever. And hair was a raven's nest. But what truly puzzled her was the way her eyes shimmered with gold. Pure gold. She closed them and opened again and again. Though nothing had changed.

A bolt of panic attack surged through Morgana's stomach and to her chest.

_No, no this can't be happening...not now, not with Gwen in here…_

The circles inside her irises started sparkling and she jumped from her chair, hands trembling. Blood started pulsating through her veins with such ferocity as if Morgana's body was a vessel for a liquid of unknown source. A warm honeyed one that sticky transported from her toes to her forehead, leaving burns inside her organs.

_What of Uther? If he finds out-_

Staggering, Morgana opened the windows to let the cool summer breeze in.

The wind embraced her like a former lover. Passionately, soothing away her pain. She prompted herself on the window sill, closing her eyes.

Suddenly she heard a lullaby. An ancient song playing on a flute. Morgana kept her eyes closed to keep her sanity.

_Don't think, don't think…_

Her resistance was momentum, with a ragged breath she touched her eyes with the tip of her fingers. They were no longer burning. Hesitant she opened her eyes. It was then she saw a shadow of a man, standing at the edge of the forest. His cloaked figure was calling to Morgana as if he was the one to put a stop to her agony. As if he was the one to inflict it on her!

_"Lady Morgana, my old friend."_

Furious, Morgana shut the windows hard and stormed off the chamber.

"My lady?" Gwen's worried voice echoed in her room, but the king's ward was already out of reach.


End file.
